1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distance determination systems and more particularly pertains to a new child monitoring system for allowing an adult to be alerted when a child moved beyond a specific range from the adult.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of distance determination systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,240 describes a system for allows an adult audibly monitor a child in another room. Another type of distance determination system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,460 having a plurality of transceiver units including a parent unit and a plurality of child units that detect the distance between the child units and the parent unit and sound an alarm when one of the child units has ventured to far away from the parent unit. U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,460 has a metal bracelet that is positioned around the wrist of a child and a second transceiver mechanism that allows an adult to locate the bracelet. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 388,720 shows a combined transmitter and receiver for locating lost individuals.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that sounds the alarm sound should the child's portion of the system be removed from the child.